


#12

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Racism, Sexism, ferguson - Freeform, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seeing all the ferguson stuff on my dash made me positively disgusted with racists and really with humanity. im not sure how it is in england, but i hope i portrayed my anger properly. any comments would be appreciated.</p>
<p>thanks to Devisama/cakeofficial for betaing and britpicking >> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/ and http://cakeofficialmycroft.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#12

Sally was having a rough day. Paperwork on loads of murders, and not nice ones either. No murder was nice, of course, she'd never thought that. But at least some had the decency to be more obvious, and less tragic. There were always the ones that made her lose hope in humanity. And she had a stack of forms to fill out about approximately 12 of them. She sighed.

 

“Hey, Greg, I’m taking a breather.” Detective Inspector Greg nodded, then went back to his emails.

 

Sally walked outside into the chilly December air and took a deep breath in. She leaned against the bike rack and looked at the people passing by the building, on their way home from work, out to grab something to eat, or getting the shopping. They very rarely dealt with horrible people. Maybe those working in customer service or grocers did more often than most, but none more than a police officer.

 

“Oi!” Someone down the street was yelling. She burrowed further into her coat, ignoring it. “Hey! I’m talking to you, shithead!” She turned her head. A man, thin, short and balding, was calling to Sally.

 

She raised her eyebrows as the man walked towards her. “Yeah?” she asked when he was not a meter away.

 

“You’re a disgrace,” he jeered. Sally took a step back. “A disgrace to our country, and to the queen. You shouldn’t be working here!" He gestures wildly towards Scotland Yard. "You don’t deserve it.” He was spitting now, almost reaching her face. His breath was coming out in white puffs.

 

“Look, I don’t know what I did, but leave me alone, please.”

 

“You’re a nigger!” he cried out, almost triumphantly. “Look at her. A fucking nigger! Working in the queen’s police station!” He laughed. “What the hell got you in there? I bet you sucked your way in, huh, you little slag?” He spat at her. “Niggers don’t know where their place is.”

 

Sally’s face hardened. “Sir, I should let you know that if you take one more step, I will arrest you for assaulting an officer.”

 

“Yeah, right. Whatcha gonna do?” He took a threatening step towards her.

 

Sally whipped out her handcuffs and roughly shoved him against the brick wall, pinning him. “You are a disgrace to our queen and our country,” she hissed as she cuffed him. “You hear me?” She led him inside, fuming. Greg saw her and quickly got up looking extremely concerned.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked.

 

“This _man_ assaulted me.” She jerked him. “C’mon. Let’s go.” After leading him to a cell, she went back to her desk and sat down, disgusted.

 

“What happened?” Greg took the seat across from her, leaning forward.

 

Sally sat, shaking her head for a moment. “You know, I thought that this job would make me feel better. I’d put the bad guys in gaol. I wouldn’t have to worry as much.” She rubbed her temples. “I love my job because of that. But I also see more jerks than I care too. Much more than the average adult. And that ruins me, Greg. I hate that.”

 

Greg nodded sympathetically. “We all have to deal with tough shit. You more than most. You’re a woman and black. Society sees this as a problem when they shouldn’t.” He paused. “I’m sorry.”

 

Sally waved her hand.

 

“Wanna go get a pint?”

 

Sally grinned and nodded. "Yeah, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> seeing all the ferguson stuff on my dash made me positively disgusted with racists and really with humanity. im not sure how it is in england, but i hope i portrayed my anger properly. any comments would be appreciated.
> 
> thanks to Devisama/cakeofficial for betaing and britpicking >> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/ and http://cakeofficialmycroft.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
